Solangelo One-shots
by childofh4des
Summary: This is a series of Solangelo one-shots. Well it will be if you guys keep reviewing *hint, hint*. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking about writing a series of Solangelo stories(one-shots, I guess). So here it is. This is dedicated to Mr. Flamingo. Since you wanted me to write a story about Solangelo where neither Nico or Will are dead...that may change later in the story.**

 _Their claws raked up and down my back. Creating cuts that will become scars. It hurts so much. It hurts almost as bad as the night I felt Bianca die._

 _I scream but nobody can hear me, not in the depths of Tartarus._

 _Of literal hell._

 _Then they stop. They're not gone. No, but it's like they're in the background. I hear whimpering_

 _My whimpering. And a voice._

" _Nico!" So urgent, so scared._

" _Nico!"_

" _Nico! Wake up!"_

I wake up staring straight into Will's light blue eyes. Everything looks so fuzzy in the light.

No.

It's not the light. It's the tear drops caught on my eyelashes.

I've been crying?

Shifting uncomfortably under Will's gaze I realize how awkward the next few minutes are going to be. But I can't find it in myself to care. I feel so...drained.

"Nico." Will's voice is soft and laced with concern. I let my gaze drift around the room. Looking at everything except for Will.

"Nico." Will's hands gently turn my face so I'm staring straight into his dreamy eyes...Good Hermes, I did not just think that.

I'm brought back to the present by the warm hands that are still holding my face. On instinct I flinch away from his touch. Still avoiding his eyes.

"Nico, are we friends?" Is he seriously that dense…

"Y-yeah."

"Then why won't you even look at me?" Because I know I will tell you everything if I do look at you. But I don't say that instead I say, "Because...your smile is way to sunny and it's hurting my eyes."Oh gods, I did not just say that.

"Nico...the truth." The soft command makes me look up but our conversation is interrupted by my stomach growling in protest.

"I'll go get you some food...but you shouldn't push people away and bottle up your emotions like that." He pauses and says hesitantly, "I'm here if you ever want to talk to me." I know he's talking about my nightmares. I glare at him hoping he'll run away screaming like some of the little kids but I know he won't. My glare doesn't affect him like it does most people. He looks at me and then turns to leave the room.

I turn away from him as he leaves my room in the back of the infirmary.

Ugh...I have 2 ½ more days left of this.

Zeus help me(oh wait, Zeus would never help me)

I'm screwed.

 **I know this was short and probably not my best chapter but I hoped you liked it. Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter I hope you guys like it! Please review. I appreciate the feedback!**

 **Disclaimer- All characters belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 2

Will's Pov

Will walks past the different cabins trying to pass time by looking at things. His siblings forced him to take a break for the rest of the day. His gaze flicks over to the Hades Cabin and he sighs. It has been five days since Nico's three day stay in the infirmary ended and he hasn't seen him since. Aside from the brief glimpses of his face from across the camp fire. He turns away and heads towards the woods...if Nico wants to see him then he will come find him.

The ground is covered in an assortment of twigs and leaves and in some places specks of golden dust still remain from recent battles with monsters.

The woods are quiet but little sunlight can get through the foliage of leaves. He turns and starts to climb up the tree. Pieces of bark poking and prodding at his arms and legs. He settles down on a branch near the middle of the tree listening to the sounds of squirrels and birds moving about. Closing his eyes he leans back, cherishing the blissful, peacefulness of the moment.

The woods still and in that pause Will opens his eyes. Nearby someone is humming a beautiful tune. Even if the person isn't singing you can tell that they have a beautiful voice. Climbing down from the tree Will quietly heads in the direction of the voice. Stopping when he sees who it is. The person stops humming when they realize someone is watching them and looks up with terror clearly written in their eyes but their face quickly morphs into a blank look.

"Nico?" Nico glares at him and doesn't respond, instead turning to leave.

"Nico...don't go...I mean I guess you can go if you want...wait no...I mean I would like it if you stayed and...um, that tune you were humming was beautiful and…" Will curses himself silently in his head. Gods, he started rambling now Nico is for sure going to leave but Nico surprises him and turns around to face him.

His eyes are filled with amusement and Nico leans back on the trunk of the tree behind him. Will flushes, clearly embarrassed and clears his throat not meeting Nico's eyes. "What I meant to say was that I um, that I mean, ugh...you have a beautiful voice," Will blushed deeply after saying this but continued. " and I would love to hear you sing but you don't have to right now. I also wanted to say that I'm mad at you!" Nico raises his eyebrows at that comment but doesn't say anything. "I mean I fixed you up in the infirmary and I thought maybe we had become friends or something but now it has been five days since I let you out of the infirmary and you haven't even stopped by to say hi! I could use some help you know...from a friend."

Neither one of them says anything for awhile but then Nico suddenly speaks. "Are you sure you want me to help out in the infirmary? I don't think it's such a good idea for the son of the god of the underworld to be helping out in the infirmary." Will chuckles and looks at him.

"I don't think they will care Nico. Sure you can be a bit intimidating sometimes and other people may be scared of you but some people actually like you and I don't think they will react that much to you helping out in the infirmary."

"Okay but-

"Nico, look at me...it's fine. Nobody will care if you are helping out in the infirmary, okay?" Nico sighs but nods. "Good so just be at the infirmary by 9:00 and we'll get started!" Nico nods and turns to go, then freezes and turns back around to look at Will.

"DId you just say 9:00? As in 9:00 in the morning!"

"Yes." Will replies calmly.

"I AM NOT WAKING UP THAT FUCKING EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

"I guess I could bring some food...maybe Mcdonald's." Will looks at him with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Nico frowns and mutters to himself but after a few moments says, "Fine, but how did you know I liked Mcdonald's?"

"I have my resources." Will says and turns to leave.

"It was Jason, wasn't it? I'm going to kill him!"

A few minutes after Nico leaves Will hears a high pitched scream and catches a glimpse of Jason running away from the small italian and a few skeletons. Will grumbles to himself and turns to chase Nico yelling, "I SAID NO MORE UNDERWORLD-Y STUFF NICO!"


	3. Chapter 3

*This one-shot takes place when Will and Nico have been together for a few years. Nico is 20 and Will is 22 and Leo has invented a phone demigods can use. Nico is playing a lyric prank on Will.*

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song Nico uses, 'How Am I Supposed To Live Without You' by Michael Bolton.

 **Texting Wars: Part 1**

 **Nico: 5:42 P.M**

 **Nico:** I could hardly believe it

 **Will:** believe what? What's wrong sunshine?

 **Nico:** When I heard the news today

 **Will:** what news Nico? What's going on?

 **Nico:** I had to come and get it straight from you

 **Nico:** they said you were leavin

 **Will:** I promise you I'm not going anywhere Nico! Who told you this?

 **Nico:** Someone's swept your heart away

 **Will:** Sunshine where is this coming from?! I love you and only you!

 **Will:** I'm going to call you…

*missed call from Will*

 **Will:** Nico! Answer your phone!

 **Nico:** So tell me all about it

 **Nico:** Tell me about all the plans your makin

 **Will:** Nico I don't know what's going on right now.

 **Will:** I told you I want to go to college to become a doctor

 **Nico:** Then tell me one thing more before I go

 **Will:** Go where Nico?! You're not making any sense

 **Will:** I'm almost done with my shift at the infirmary then we can talk okay?

 **Nico:** How am I supposed to carry on

 **Nico:** When all that I've been living for is gone

 **Will:** Come to the infirmary. We'll talk there.

 **Nico:** And how can I blame you

 **Nico:** when I build my world around

 **Nico:** the hope that one day we'd be so much more than friends...

*missed call from Will*

 **Nico:** I don't want to know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming

 **Nico:** when even now it's more than I can take…

*missed call from Will*

*missed call from Will*

 **Will:** Nico! Talk to me!

 **Will:** Nico….

 **Will:** we are more than friends Nico. I thought you loved me.

 **Will:** Have I been taking things too fast? I don't want things to be too stressful for you, to be 'more than you can take'. You know you can talk to me if something is every bothering you Nico. Okay? I want you to be okay and I want us to be okay.

 **Will:** Please talk to me Nico!

 **Nico:** Will….

 **Will:** yes?! What is it Nico?! Please tell me!

 **Nico:** Will it was just a PRANK

 **Nico:** Ever heard of the song 'How Am I Supposed To Live Without You'?

 **Will:**...

 **Will:** I hate you

 **Nico:** Love you too Will

 **Will:** kidding. I love you with every fabric of my being

 **Nico:** sappy much?

 **Will:** only for you sunshine. Only for you

 **Will:** but….I will get you back for this

 **Nico:** sure you will

 **Nico:** G-night


	4. Chapter 4

**Texting Wars: Part 2**

Will reaches over and shuts off his alarm. Everything has to be perfect for this prank, which is why he is awake at this ungodly hour of 2 A.M. He runs out the door feeling very proud of himself for thinking to take a shower the night before so he wouldn't wake up his cabin mates. Upon reaching Nico's cabin he walks around to the back and hides in the bushes, waiting for the Stolls to arrive so they can help him set up everything.

 ***time skip***

3 hours later everything is in place and Will and the stolls are strategically placed in Nico's cabin(it took forever to get past Nico's many defence mechanisms). Will pulled out his phone, gave Travis a thumbs up, and sent Nico the first message.

 **A.N. (the song is Gotta Go My Own Way from High School Musical)**

 **Will: 5:02 A.M.**

 **Will:** listen

Nico stirs when his phone buzzes and sits up muttering to himself about annoying people. He rubs his eyes and looks at his phone with a cute little expression that soon changes to a concerned frown.

 **Nico:**...what's going on Will?

Nico glances at his phone confused. 'What does Will want to talk about?'

 **Will:** I gotta say what's on my mind

 **Will:** something about us…

 **Will:** doesn't seem right these days.

 **Nico:** what about us? I thought we were doing okay…

Did I do something wrong?

 **Nico:** Is this about the other day? You know I was joking, right?

 **Will:** Life keeps getting in the way

 **Will:** whenever we try, somehow the plans get rearranged

 **A.N.(this means trying to go on a date not anything else you dirty minded people)**

 **Nico:** Will….I don't know what you want from me.

 **Nico:** please just tell me what's wrong,

You know I'm not good at this guessing stuff

 **Will:** It's so hard to say…

 **Nico:** You know you can tell me anything,

Just tell me what's wrong, I'll try to fix it.

Nico was pacing around the room, the guys were hidden and trying to hold back their laughs. This was going better than they hoped and the campers were going to love it once they posted the video later. Will bit back his laughs and continued typing.

 **Will:** But I've got to do what's best for me,

You'll be okay. :/

 **Nico:** Will let's talk this out,

I need to know what's wrong,

I'll do my best to help you,

We'll get through this together

 **Nico:** please don't do anything rash.

 **Nico:** come here and we can talk

 **Wil** l: I've got to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here, I hope you understand

 **Will:** We might find our place in this world someday

But at least for now, I gotta go my own way

 **Nico:** Will please don't go, I don't know what's wrong

Please just tell he sunshine

 **Will:** Don't want to leave it all behind

 **Will:** But I get my hopes up

 **Will:** and I watch them fall every time

 **Nico:** Will I don't know what to say anymore

You're worrying me….

Should I come over there?

I'm coming over right now.

Nico was crying in worry and frustration now. He didn't know what was wrong with Will. He hopped around his room pulling on his black skinny jeans and another black top. The Ghost King didn't look so mighty right now with his pants half-way up and struggling to pull his shirt over his head. The others snickered quietly to himself. Then Nico's phone buzzed.

 **Will:** you don't need to come over Nico…

Nico rushed over when he heard his phone buzz, quickly reading Will's text with a puzzled look on his face. 'Why was Will acting so strange?'

 **Nico:** Don't play this off Will!

I know you're not okay!

 **Will:** it's just well…..

Nico paused in an anticipation waiting to see if Will would actually tell him what was wrong.

 **Will:** IT

Nico leaned in a little bit closer to his phone, his gaze fixed on the screen.

 **Will:** WAS

Nico leaned in closer still.

 **Will:** JUST

He leaned in even closer to his phone screen.

 **Will:** A

Now his face was basically pressed up against his phone screen.

 **Will:** JOKE! :) :) ;)

Then Nico fell. The hardwood floor getting acquainted with his forehead. He groaned and sat up rubbing his head. Only to hear the sound of laughter. Turning his head to the right he caught a glimpse of blond hair and ratherly stealthily he moved(shadow traveled) to the other side of the room. Then reached out to grab the person, turning a bright shade of red when he saw who it was.

Will.

"WHAT THE HELL WILL!? I WAS ACTUALLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

Will just giggled and said, "I told you I would get you back!" He grinned cheekily and turned to walk off.

"Wait!" Nico called. "Why were you in my cabin? Why didn't you just text me from your cabin?"

"You'll find out later." Will laughed and walked out smiling and chuckling to himself.

*time skip(later that day)*

Everyone giggled and whispered as I walked past them. I glared at every single one of them but for once they weren't fazed by it. I had a growing suspicion this had something to do with Will. I turned a corner and ran straight into Percy. He took one look at me then started laughing. I saw a picture, no a video of me on his phone. I grabbed his phone and clicked play.

Will's Pov

"WILL SOLACE I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

I heard Nico's screams all the way across camp and chuckled to myself. I heard something rustle behind me and turned to look. There in the doorway stood a red faced, very angry Nico.


	5. Chapter 5

"Please"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"B-but you're Italian.."

"Yeah, which means I know high quality pizza when I see it. And this," Nico says gesturing with his hand, "is not high quality."

"But it's Pizza Hut pizza, there's is amazing!"

"Yeah, only because you've never had actual good pizza. This stuff is just a poor remake of the original."

"Fine then. Show me this amazing, high quality pizza of yours."

Nico smirks at Will, "With pleasure." He grabs Will's hand and shadow travels him back to his cabin.

"Was, was that shadow t-traveling?"

He grins cheekily, "yep."

Will groans "I hate it so much...wait I said NO SHADOWTRAVELING!"but Nico had already headed to the kitchen.

*10 minutes later*

"SOLACE I SAID TO POUR THE SUGAR IN THE BOWL, NOT ON MY HEAD!"

"Sorry, I wanted to see if the bag was open or not..."

"SO YOU TURNED IT UPSIDE DOWN OVER MY HEAD!"

"Yea.."

"Just you wait solace." Nico turned around with a bag of flour in his hand and walked over to Will. "Would you kindly stay still for a moment so I can check if this is open? Thanks!" And with that he dumped the whole bag on Will's head. "Hmmm, now I know it was open. Thank you so much for your help." Will just stared at him.

"Oh and Will."

"Yes?" He muttered.

"We're all out of flour and sugar. I guess we'll have to shadowtravel to the store to get some." Nico grinned cheekily and grabbed Will's hand.

"Why so quiet Will? I know you've missed holding my hand."


	6. Secrets: Part One

**A.N. This story takes place when Nico and Will have been married for about two years. They have a decent sized apartment in Halfblood city. A place where both demigods from Camp Jupiter, Camp Half Blood, and any other place can live when they become adults and are safe.**

 **Nico's POV.**

Over the years Will has changed me into a person I never thought I could be. The sayings are true, love changes people and he changed me, for the better. I'm more social now, I do better around people, and I'm happier. I've learned to open up more to people but I'm still fairly careful about what I tell people aside from Will of course. That doesn't mean I've told him everything though, for example about the journal I am now hastily hiding under my side of the mattress as I hear Will open our door.

"I'm home!" With a small grin I shadow travel to Will's side. "

"Hi Solace," I say scaring the living daylights out of him. He jumps slightly and glares at me.

"Nico! How many times have I told you not to scare me like that! And no shadow traveling, doctor's orders." I just roll my eyes and grab his bags from his hands carrying them to our room.

"Oh shush Will, you're not even a doctor yet."

He huffs, "Close enough, being son of Apollo and everything."

I chuckle, "I'm not gonna count it until I see the graduation diploma in your hand. And if saying your Apollo's son makes you a doctor just know I'm not calling your younger brother, Sam, a doctor."

A pair of arms wraps around me from behind and Will rests his head on my shoulder. I smile and turn around to face him, resting my head on his chest with a small blush gracing my cheeks. "How was work?" Will sighs and leads us over to the bed sitting down on it as he starts to take off his coat.

"Tiring." I nod and toss his coat on the desk chair before starting to give him a massage.

"I'm sorry." He smiles softly and tenses up before relaxing against my touch.

"This feels amazing, and it's not your fault. How was your day?" I shrug and avoid his gaze.

"I didn't get much done."

He nods, his look understanding, "How was your meeting with that new kid today?" Inside I cringed, it was terrible. He yelled at me and brought up some things that upset me mentally but I had to be professional so I stayed calm but inside I felt a little upset. And I knew Will would want to know about that but honestly I didn't want to make his day any worse so I didn't say anything about that.

"It went fairly well, I'm not allowed to discuss the details really since that's all confidential but he seems like a good kid so I think everything will go okay." He nods and smiles before getting up and heading to the small kitchen with me following close behind.

"So what would you like for dinner today?" He washed his hands then opened the fridge looking to see what we had leftover from that week.

Another major change to my life when I had started dating Will was my diet. He made sure I actually ate 3 meals a day not the occasional McDonalds meal every few days. He also made sure that those meals consisted of healthy things so that meant we didn't go out to eat a lot. Although part of the not eating out had to do with the fact that we didn't have a lot of money. And yes of course if we wanted to accept it our (godly)parents were more than willing to give us money but we wanted to live normally, and that meant getting jobs and living in a small apartment. But we don't mind, we're used to it and we like it here but it also means we don't have a big enough budget to eat out all the time. So we save that luxury for special occasions.

He pulled out a tupperware container of Tuna salad mix and looked back at me. "Does tuna salad sandwiches sound good to you?" I nod and he says okay before walking past me to the bread cabinet giving me a peck on the cheek as he passes by.

I help him set the table then we both sit down to eat our sandwiches and fruit.

Time Skip to 10 pm brought to you by Solangelo Squad Enterprises*

I made my way out of the shower and back to our room to see Will with a puzzled look on his face about to grab the corner of my journal that was peeking out from under the mattress. I stifled a gasp and ran over to where he was quickly snatching the book before backing away from him.

"Nico?"

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing…" He trailed off as he noticed my look. I immediately felt my heart shatter as I saw a small frown grace his face. I was shutting myself off again.

"I'm sorry, I um...uh…" He smiles sadly at my nervousness.

"It's okay Nico, I trust you. You can trust me and I know you know that." He glances at the book in my hand and I move it behind my back. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" I nod and he doesn't look completely convinced but lets it go.

"Okay, well I'm going to bed and I need my teddy bear." I blush bright red at his words and he chuckles.

I mumble still embarrassed, "Okay, I'll be right there." I go into the bathroom and use my powers to hide the book somewhere else before going back to our room and getting into bed curling up against Will's side.

"Goodnight Ghost King."

"Goodnight Sunshine."


	7. Secrets: Part two

**Nico's POV.**

My fingers drum quietly against the underside of my desk as the kid in front of me, Mark to be exact, glares daggers at me.

Being a counselor has its ups and downs. One of the downs being Mark. Honestly I think his glare is a close second to what mine is when I get angry or someone hurts my family or friends.

He leans forward in his chair and scans me, his eyes going up and down. "Did you know you're really fat? How the heck did you even become a 'hero'?" I don't even flinch even though his words cut straight through me. I worked so hard to look like this. Will said he liked me, that I was perfect, but he also got me to eat more. Maybe the kids actually right about something…

The clock hits 4:30 and I stand up.

"Well Mark, looks like our time is up. See you in two days." He just grunts and leaves the room whispering "fattie" on the way out. I refrain from slamming the door behind him.

Thankfully Mark is my last client of the day so I get to home. Packing up my stuff I take a quick moment to write down the events of yesterday and today in my journal before tucking it in my work bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

 **~At home~**

I open the door and am greeted with a cheery Will.

"Hi, how was work Nico?"

"It was work." He raises his eyebrow and takes my bag from me setting it on the desk in our room. "You're home early."

"Yeah I had an early day today so I came home and got some cleaning done. Made some dinner too." I peck him on the cheek.

"Thanks Will, what did you make?" He nods towards the pot on the stove.

"Some pasta and garlic bread Nico style." I smile widely at my favorite meal and turn around and kiss him on the lips longer than usual.

"Thank you so much, this really made my day as cheesy as that sounds." He smiles and nods.

"You're welcome," he exclaims, "was it a rough day at work?"

I shrug, "Yeah kinda."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He looks genuinely concerned and I lean back into his arms.

"Not right now, I kinda just want to enjoy my pasta."

I can feel him gazing at me, "We'll talk about it later, right?" He says it as if it's a suggestion but there's an underlying tone to his voice that says we will talk about it and that he's worried.

"Yeah, of course." He relaxes and leads me over to the table. We eat mostly in silence with my occasional comment about how good everything tastes. By the end we're both stuffed, just because we don't have a lot money doesn't mean we don't eat a lot. I mean come on, we're grown men, we need fuel.

We go through our usual after dinner routine, Will clears the table and I do the dishes. We spend a little time watching TV, meaning the TV's on and we're both working on our own paperwork for work. After that we get ready for bed then lie in bed for a while reading or talking to each other.

I settle down in bed next to Will and he glances over at me.

"So about your work…" I sigh and curl up against his side.

"Yeah that...it was uhm interesting." He frowns and sits up, leaning back against the headboard.

"Nico…" I move and lean up against him.

"It was frustrating...I, I couldn't...there was this one kid I just couldn't do much with. He...he just said some stuff."

Will plays with my hair. "What stuff?"

I mumble, "Nothing important, just stupid stuff…"''

"Nico. Look at me." I blush and look up at him, "Tell me what he said."

"He asked me if I knew I was really fat," I can see Will's jaw clench.

"Nico--"

"He asked how the hell I had even become a hero."

"Nico--"

"He called me a fattie when he walked out my door. He, he…" Will leaned down and kissed me.

"Nico, shhh darling it's okay." I curled up tighter into his side. "None of that's true, okay? Don't let him get to you, I love you just the way you are. Okay?"

"Okay Will, I love you too," And with that I layed my head down on his chest and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Secrets: Part three

**Nico's POV.**

"Nico, darling, what is this?" I woke up to Will standing next to my desk holding my journal. The book was open and he was scanning the first page, I gulped nervously. "Nico?"

In no time I'd shadow traveled over to him and ripped the book out of his hands. "It's nothing." I snarled, lashing out in anger. I immediatley felt bad as I saw the expression on his face. "Sorry Will, I--"

"No. Save it Nico. I don't want to hear it right now." I sigh and look at the ground. "I'm gonna go take a shower." And there it goes, almost everything I had worked so hard for over the past few years. Trust, carefreeness, openness, happiness. All gone.

I could see his eyes shatter a little bit more with every word he read.

"--I guess I'm gonna start a journal or something. Someplace to write down my thoughts, feelings, other stuff. Ugh this is really stupid, hopefully it works. I don't know I guess this is the place I'm supposed to write/say stuff I would never tell anybody(even Will). Some secrets are just too… deep? To tell people about. I know Will would want me to but I can't, I trust him, I just, Idk…."

Burying my head in my hands I think 'gods I'm a terrible boyfriend.'

He doesn't think I can but I can hear him through the door murmuring to himself, he only does that when he's upset…

I get ready for work and before I leave the apartment I make a quick second decision while Will is still in our bedroom and leave my journal on the kitchen table with a note.

I trust you Will. I really do, I'm just not good at saying stuff. Expressing my feelings. Hopefully this journal will help you understand.

 **~1 hour later~**

My phone buzzes on my table and my heart skips a beat. What if it's Will?

9:03

Will: oh my gods Nico.

9:05

Will: Let's talk when we get home, okay?

9:10

Will: Nico answer me.

Nico: okay


	9. Secrets: Part four

**Guess who's POV. (fyi it's Nico's)**

People usually think of me as a pretty calm guy. Stoic, emotionless, cold hearted or at least people other than my friends do. I fear my reputation would be ruined if anyone saw me right now. Sitting at my desk rapidly typing up notes on clients my breath uneven, coming in sharp intakes of air. No, I wasn't having a panic attack. Well...not really.

I've been jumpy the whole day ever since I texted will back "okay". Why did I ever let him read that? Why was I so careless when I hiding it? He should have never had the chance to get suspicious in the first place. I used to be so good at hiding my feelings and emotions and well, anything really. Then I just decided to go ahead and lay everything down on the table, literally. All my secrets that I wrote down, every word, every emotion I ever hid from people. Details about every single bad day I'd had. Things that terrified me that I was too scared or ashamed to tell people about. And I just let him see it….gods I'm an idiot.

Sighing I close my laptop and tuck it away into my bag. There's no way I'm gonna be able to focus on anything right now.

Stepping out of my office I close the door softly behind me as to not disturb any of my co workers and walk out of the building. My feet leading me absentmindedly to the one place I actually wanted to be right now.

McDonald's.

This is one thing I plan on never telling Will. He'd flip if he found out I went to McDonald's again after I'd just recently gotten over my unhealthy obsession with it...or so he thinks.

Now of course I'm smart enough not to go here all the time like I used to or else it would clearly show when it came time to pay the rent but I did indulge myself once a week. Usually getting a happy meal, tossing the apples they put in there(I COME HERE BECAUSE IT'S UNHEALTHY, DON'T DISAPPOINT ME MCDONALD'S!!!)and just eating the burger and fries along with some form of coffee.

Sadly, today there is a person I've never seen before behind the counter so I have to actually say my order instead of saying what I always say, 'I'll have the usual'.

"That'll be $9.86 sir." (Lol I don't know the real amount, just picked a random number)

I sighed and handed him a ten. Ever since they started adding those dam apples the price has gone up which is very annoying since I don't even eat them.

A few minutes later my change is in my pocket and a happy meal and drink are sitting on the table of the booth I'm currently in. Nothing like a happy meal to boost your mood.

The chill from the window makes me cold but the hot fries and burger soon warm me up. Maybe today will be better than I thought.

 **~Time Skip~**

I took my time getting home, taking occasional breaks in my walk back to the apartment to step inside a small store and look around or admire an art stand. There were many of them scattered around the city as the city art contest was coming up. Which Will had been pressing for me to enter in. Speaking of Will…

I could no longer prevent the inevitable. Grabbing my keys out of my bag I slowly put them into the keyhole and turned slipping in quietly and pulling out my keys before shutting the door softly behind me.

"Hey Nico." I squealed and jumped, much to my embarrassment.

"Holy shit! You scared me." He chuckled and walked up to me, I gulped but he just kissed me and pulled me into his chest.

"What took you so long getting home?" I shrugged.

"It was a late day and I didn't feel like going home and sitting in the apartment doing more paperwork so I went to the park for a bit to relax and get some fresh air."

He hums, "So you weren't avoiding me?"

"No…" I take my bag off my shoulders and drop it on the couch in the living room and settle down to watch some TV.

"Nico." I ignore him.

"Nico this isn't healthy. Look at me. We need to talk about this." He sighs and steps in front of the TV blocking my view.

"You can't just let me know that kind of stuff then expect everything to go back to normal. You can trust me Nico. I thought you knew that." I can feel myself closing further and further in on myself.

I hate conversations like this. This is what I was trying to avoid, this is why I closed myself off all those years. This was why I was so hesitant to start a real relationship with anyone, even Will.

"I do trust you."

"Then why didn't you tell me all of this?! Why, Why did you feel the need to keep all this stuff secret?! Nico talk to me! I don't understand," he exclaimed. I flinched back as his voice got louder and louder till he was almost yelling.

"I'm sorry. I'm just no good at talking about my feelings and--"

"Gods Nico! I already know that but I thought we were finally making some sort of break through! I thought I'd finally gotten through to you!" He lowers his voice, "And then I find out about all this...I just...I'm not angry. I swear I'm not, I'm glad you finally confided in me, I would have been happier if you'd told me earlier or at least told me in person about this but it's okay. I'm just disappointed that you thought you needed to keep this from me. I'm your husband Nico, I want to be there to help you on rough days. I want to know your fears so I can be there for you when you're scared. And Nico, everybody has weaknesses. Even you ghost king, don't be embarrassed by it, okay?"

I nodded and walked into his arms. "I know and I'm sorry Will...I thought about telling you but then I kept talking myself out of it. Talking about things like this makes me nervous. That's why I left work early and went around walking to random places. I knew we were going to talk and….and it scared me. I couldn't focus. This is hard."

He hugged me tighter, "Thanks for telling me that Nico. From now on promise you'll try your hardest not to hide things from me, please?"

I nodded, "I promise...unless of course it's like a surprise party or something." He chuckled softly.

"Yeah, in that case it would be fine." I nodded and pulled out of his embrace, heading towards our bedroom. "Oh, and Nico," I paused and looked back at him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't think we're not going to talk about what I read. We've only had a small part of the conversation." I sighed, this should be fun...


	10. AN

**A.N. Yo wassup people! It's deathy here, I am obviously the author to this story since I'm like writing this...anyway I just wanted to see if any of you guys had requests for the next oneshot. Just put it in as a review or my dms and I'll try my best to write a oneshot for that. Also, thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so glad so many of you read and like this story especially cuz I didn't think anyone would read it. Okay, well I'm just gonna shut up now and stop wasting your time. *waves* bye! *shadow travels away***


	11. Motherly Introductions(Part one)

**(Part One)**

The idea had been floating around in Will's thoughts for the past few days. While he was very much for it he was still a bit hesitant to ask Nico as he was just getting used to their relationship being out in the open.

Even then the farthest they usually went in public was holding hands or possibly a light kiss on the cheek. So he doubted that Nico would be up to meeting his mom.

A few weeks later around the time he would soon head back home for school, the topic of Will's family came up and he deemed it time to ask Nico.

"...Nico?" He looked up at Will from where he was sprawled out on his bed.

"Yes?"

"Would you...", he takes a deep breath and continues, "would you like to meet my mom?" Nico stills. The ball he had been tossing up and catching falling aimlessly to the floor.

After an awkward pause Nico finally speaks up, "Will I don't know if-"

Will speaks up cutting Nico off quickly before he can completely dismiss the idea as bad. "Please, she's really nice and she would love to meet you." He talks faster as Nico goes to speak again, his facial expression now radiating a hesitant no. "It would mean a lot to me and-"

Nico speaks up quietly, "Will."

"-you wouldn't have to stay long if you didn't want to and-"

"Will."

"She's really accepting of me and she makes the best food ever and-"

Nico grabs his arm, "Will. I'll go."

He looks like he's about to object again till he realizes what exactly Nico had said and a smile slowly spreads across his face, "You will?!"

He nods, "Yes of course, if it means that much to you, I will."

Will practically attacks him with a hug and Nico laughs softly pecking him lightly on the cheek before rolling over and continuing his tossing of the ball, watching as it slams into the ceiling then falls back down quickly. He grabs it right before it hits his face and tosses it back up. "When?"

Will can't appear to stop smiling, "next week Wednesday she's coming to take me home."

He nods, "How long?"

"As long as you want to stay but I'm sure you'd have to at least stay for dinner."

"Okay...name?"

He glances at him confused, "What?"

"What's your mom's name Will?"

Oh, he blushes slightly embarrassed, "Naomi." Nico nods and trains his eye on the ball, throwing it up faster and harder and catching it even faster. Will sighs and hits the ball to the side on its way back down. Nico shoots a confused glance Will's way.

"What was that for?"

He straddles Nico, "I was trying to say thank you but you were too focused on that." Nico blushes a bright red, the color greatly contrasting his naturally ghostly pale skin.

"Oh..."

Will smiles and leans down planting a passionate kiss on Nico's lips and it's not long before Nico is returning the favor.

 **(A.N. I'll just leave the rest of what happened to your guys's imaginations.)**

 **~One week later~**

Nico shifts again next to Will for the millionth time in the past 10 minutes. Will glances over at him, "You don't need to be nervous."

Answers defiantly, "I'm not nervous."

Will sighs and rolls his eyes, "of course you aren't."

A blue 2009 honda civic drives up the road slowing down as it gets closer to them, the car clearly belonging to Naomi Solace as they see her give a little one-handed wave to them as she drives up. Will smiles and opens her door when she pulls to a stop, greeting her with a hug, "Hi mom!"

Naomi laughs and hugs him back, "At least let me get out of the car before you attack me with hugs," She smiles warmly though and murmurs, "I missed you..." She pulls away from the hug, "how was your summer?"

Will grins, "It was great!" He sees Nico awkwardly standing to the side and grabs his arms gently pulling him up next to him.

"I met someone too! Mom, this is my boyfriend Nico, Nico this is my mom Naomi."

Nico politely goes to shake her hand, "Nice to meet you ma'am." She shocks him though and grabs his hand pulling him into a hug.

"No need to be all formal, you can call me Naomi." She pulls out of the hug laughing softly, "Ma'am just makes me feel old." She pops open the trunk, "you boys can put your stuff back here and then we'll be on our way." They put their things in the trunk and slam it shut, sliding into the back seats and closing the doors, buckling themselves in.

"Is it okay with you if I stay a few days?..."

Nico askes a tad bit nervously.

She turns to face him, "Of course it is! I've been waiting for the day Will would bring someone home from camp!" She smiles at Will, "You've got yourself a good one here hun, treat him well."

Will blushes bright red extremely embarrassed, "Mom!" Nico and her laugh at Will's expense and she starts the car beginning the three hour drive back home that is sure to be full of fun conversations, road games, and lots and lots of embarrassment for Will.


End file.
